HOLOGRAM
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Rasa sakit menjalar di benak Hikaru. Tidak disangka-sangka, pacarnya putus dengannya tanpa bilang apa-apa. Untungnya ada Kaoru yang menemaninya, Hikaru pun bangkit lagi. Dengan semangat masa muda. Meskipun pacarnya hanya mencoba mengancamnya. #90


Sebegitukah dirinya menyerah dengan cara tidak bicara lagi dengannya? Sudah lama pemuda berambut oranye kecokelatan berteman dan berpacaran dengan gadis paling disayanginya tersebut. Tetapi ada daya, gadis itu tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya. Akhirnya pemuda ini beringsut-ingsut menjauh dari gadis pilihannya.

Hal ini diketahui oleh saudara kembarnya, sekarang ini sedang ditahan oleh sang Raja gara-gara sakitnya sempat menular di klub. Tetapi, saudara kembarnya hanya terdiam saja melihat semua ini. Penasaran Raja Klub mereka menyeruak di benaknya, untunglah teman-temannya menghalangi anak sok ingin tahu tersebut.

"Kita harus menghibur Hikaru," ucap Tamaki Suoh yang berkacak pinggang, mendesah hebat sambil melirik anak juniornya. "Lihatlah dirinya. Anak itu semakin kasihan, setelah putus cinta."

"Kamu tidak tahu permasalahannya, Tamaki." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam memerbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit kendur. "Hikaru butuh sendiri. Jika Hikaru mau, dia bakal mengajak kita."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan kak Kyoya, kak Tamaki." Ucapan Haruhi membuyarkan niat Tamaki untuk menghibur Hikaru. Demi cinta, apa pun pasti didengarkan termasuk ucapan Haruhi.

"Demi Haruhi, aku akan menuruti!"

Di dalam ruangan tidak percaya bahwa Tamaki Suoh yang selalu disanjung-sanjung, cepat sekali dalam menanggapi ucapan orang. Kasihan, bagaimana jika dirinya harus berpasangan dengan orang yang otaknya agak sedikit lemah otak.

Kaoru sedari tadi melirik jelas ke arah Hikaru. Hikaru terdiam dan sering menghela napas. Haninozuka berdiri di sana, menenangkan Kaoru.

"Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, kak Hani."

**..oOo..**

**HOLOGRAM**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB © BISCO HATTORI

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, ficlet. Kesalahan penulisan, dikarenakan penulisnya agak aneh (:P).

**..oOo..**

Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu, Hikaru patah hati. Tentunya, berkat sang Maha Kuasa mempermainkan perasaan hamba-hamba-Nya. Dirinya tidak sanggup apabila harus berpisah dari gadis yang menempati hatinya, jauh di dalam sana. Tetapi apa pula, semuanya pasti ada hambatan. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"Aku harus kuat. Masa gara-gara putus, aku jadi lemah begini!"

Tepukan di kepala Hikaru mengejutkan Hikaru. Hikaru menoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya yang tersenyum. Kaoru duduk di samping Hikaru sambil memeluk kedua lututnya juga memandangi halaman sekolah mereka.

"Pasti memikirkan gadis itu, ya?" Kena telak. Ditusuk-tusuk hati dan jantung Hikaru. "Tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan hari-hari bersama dirinya, ya."

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Kamu, 'kan saudara kembarku. Tidak mungkin, aku tidak tahu." Pernyataan Kaoru membuat Hikaru murung. Kehidupannya bukan lagi seperti dulu. Dirinya hancur seperti kepingan _puzzle_.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hubungan kami ini sangat rumit."

Kaoru mendengus. "Serumit-rumitnya sebuah hubungan, tidak mungkin dong harus tidak semangat seperti ini."

"Apa daya jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Lagi-lagi memikirkan itu. Jadilah apa adanya. Diri sendiri. Masih ada, kok, teman-temannya yang setia menemani kita." Ditepuk bahu Hikaru. "Masih ada aku."

"Aku kecewa dengannya."

"Meskipun kamu kecewa berat dengannya, bukan berarti putus hubungan pertemanan, 'kan?" tawar Kaoru mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Hikaru. Hikaru tersenyum senang. "Nah, kamu tidak berniat memutuskan pertemanan?"

"Belum saatnya. Aku bukan seorang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja." Hikaru bangkit dari keterpurukan. "Aku adalah aku. Aku orang yang pantang menyerah."

"Bagus, Hikaru!" Kaoru mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian bertepuk tangan. Tetapi hal itu terhenti, karena Kaoru terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Khawatir. Hikaru menghampiri Kaoru, menepuk punggungnya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Kaoru?"

"Aku baik-baik saja… aku hanya batuk sedikit…"

Hikaru menyadari setiap ada masalah, Kaoru pasti ada di sisinya. Sekarang pun begitu. Sebagai imbalannya, Hikaru menggandeng Kaoru. Kaoru tersentak kaget. Hikaru tersenyum lebar.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke UKS. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Itu saja."

Sebuah senyuman hangat tersungging di bibirnya. Dua saudara kembar tersenyum lalu tertawa lebar. Hal ini diperlihatkan oleh keduanya. Teman-teman _host club_ tersanjung menatap keduanya. Mereka jadi mengerti, saudara akan selalu ada di mana pun dan kapan pun dibutuhkan.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya ini. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 September 2013


End file.
